


Apple pie kinda love

by ArchAlpha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autistic Sam, Autumn, Caring, Comfort, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Don't ever change, Family, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Goodbye, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt, Kansas, Kisses, Love, M/M, Parting Ways, PoorDean, Rich Castiel, RichCas, Selfless Dean, Thoughtful Sam, Virgin Castiel, Winter, bitterweet, castiel novak - Freeform, leather jacket, truelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchAlpha/pseuds/ArchAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds love for the first time in an apple orchard, and so does a young man named Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple pie kinda love

Castiel's family was a wealthy one, leaving him with the opportunity to travel often and for that reason here they were, in a quiet little town.  
Spending the winter months here in Kansas.

What an odd place to settle down for a while, he didn't mention it to his family though. What was decided was final and they had been just about everywhere so it wasn't that out of the ordinary to end up somewhere like this. 

It was nearing the end of November, a deep chill lingering in the air. The dark haired boy shivered and carried the last box of his things upstairs to his bedroom that would belong to him until it was time to move on and leave Kansas behind. Castiel stood in his room, admiring the hardwood flooring and looking around to see the curtains drawn open at his window. He walked to the window to close them.

Sudden movement between the trees outside in the orchard had caught his eye, a man was passing by. He was about six feet tall and wearing a red flannel shirt. The boy looked around and wondered where he must live, there wasn't any houses near by. The nearest would be about a mile or two along the dirt road.

_Interesting._

By midnight Castiel had unpacked and organized his new bedroom, he grew bored but wasn't hungry for supper so he decided to sit by the window to read and maybe  
stare at the stars for a while. He hoped he would see that man again. The boy thought he was lucky to have a nice view of a pretty big orchard right outside of his window.

_He was lucky._

The next morning after breakfast Castiel wanted to explore the area, maybe go into town. He told his parent's he would be back before sunset. It wasn't long before he ended up walking alongside the apple orchard and he saw him again. The same guy although this time he wore light faded jeans, boots, and an olive green jacket. 

"Hey!" Castiel shouted at him, "I live here! You're not allowed to be in here, this property is private! "

The older man dropped a wheelbarrow he was dragging around. "Excuse me?"

The boy ran up to him and stopped a few feet in front of the man. "This is private property, I live here now. "

The guy chuckled, eyes crinkled at the corners. "Lemme guess, Novak's?" 

Castiel was floored. 

"I live a couple miles down the road, I've lived here my whole life and your parent's and I have been in contact for a few days. I'm going to be doing some work around the property."

"Oh...Like what?" he urged, still not trusting him yet.

The guy picked up the handles to the wheelbarrow, "I'm gonna be repairing some things and taking care of everything around here since I know the place, why don't you go play or something hmm. " and he was off leaving Castiel there.

He wasn't having it and asked "Wait! What's your name?"

"Dean Winchester, your's?" Dean kept walking ahead.

"Castiel. Angel name...please don't make fun." He looked down at the guys boots as they walked in unison. Nice boots he thought. They were brown. He only liked the color because it was the same color of the sweater he was currently wearing. 

Dean chuckled easily. "Well Cas, I'll have to see you around alright. I'm very busy today, I have to mow your lawn and rake leaves. "

"You're gonna be at the house?" He questioned, not sure why he cared.

"Yeah, I'll be at the house-" The guy looked down at him while walking, pushing the wheelbarrow. "Working." he emphasized. 

Castiel nodded and ran off then, "Don't steal anything or you're fired!"

"I won't... _spoiled brat._ "

~

Later on in the late afternoon Castiel's mother came into the living room and tapped on his shoulder. "Do you like it here hunny?"

The boy stopped looking through their parent's library. "Yes, but it's boring here."

He resumed mouthing the words of certain books, rubbing the spine of each book until his mother said, "I've hired a lovely young man to help us out around the house since you're father won't be around, he had a last minute business trip."

"I know,I saw him out in the orchard." 

She smiled, "Will you please go and bring him some tea and cookies for me? He's outside fixing up the barn. Your father wants to turn it into a guest house just in case we make this stay permanent."

Castiel gulped. "Why can't you do that?"

His mother gave him a look. "You said it was boring, bringing him a snack is something to do so go do it." with that she kissed his hair and unpack some more.

After getting a tray set up with tea, coffee and cookies he carefully went out back into the barn to find Dean. He didn't know if he was a tea or coffee type of person so he brought both. He tapped the door with his foot instead of knocking. His hands were occupied with the tray of goods.

A raspy voice called out, "Yeah?"

"It's me." The boy replied stupidly.

"Who'se me-" He began to ask until he saw the boy's head peek inside,"Oh hey. I'm just finishing up here."

There he was. Dean, shirtless and sweaty even though it was chilly out.

Castiel took a few unsure steps forward, "I brought-"

"Is that for me Cas?" The man smiled, and stopped what he was doing. "You're so nice."

The boy smiled and shoved the tray gently at Dean,"Here." and was about to go when the man told him to stay and enjoy this with him. He didn't know if that was a good idea.

"Come on...You brought tea and coffee, it's a party."

Castiel looked around. Dust, dirt and rubble everywhere...he didn't want to get his nice clothes dirty. He noticed Dean had no problem being dirty.

The man realized Cas was a rich boy and probably would have a panic attack if he had to eat in a place like this. A dirty old barn. "We could go inside the house?" he offered.

The boy breathed a sigh,"Yes yes, perfect." he led the way and Dean followed, tray in his hands.

 

Once inside they settled at the kitchen table," Hey I'm gonna go out back real quick to get my shirt. " he notioned for the boy to stay put.

When he came back Dean was dressed and and looked much more put together. Less of a sweaty mess which brought relief to the boy.

Dean picked the chair at the table that was closest to him and took a seat. "So, Tell me what it's like being a rich brat." He smiled, he was only teasing.

Castiel blushed, "Um...I have money? Do you need money Dean?"

The man chose to laugh and not be offended. "I need money, that's why I'm working for your parent's. They're gonna pay pretty good."

Castiel smiled,"I'll try to talk my parent's into paying more if you want. You seem to work hard. "

Dean blushed, "Well I'm good with my hands. "

The boy looked at his hands just then, they were big and strong. Knuckles dry and fingertips rough. He swallowed. "I can see that."

A few moments later it had begun to pour rain, distant thunder was audible but nothing to be alarmed of until the lights flickered. That tore the boy from his conversation with Dean, "I think I should get going. To bed now...You should go home before the storm gets worse. "

Dean yawned, "Actually, I'll be staying in the guest bedroom. Your mother offered since I live a couple miles away and she needs me here daily. I hope that isn't a problem with you?"

Nerves bubbled in his stomach. "N-no, That's fine with me. Goodnight. " He smiled and dismissed himself to his bedroom, leaving him all alone at the table.

 _How polite..._ He retreated to the room that would be his while working for the Novak's

 

It wasn't long before Dean was being awoken by small hands shaking his shoulders,"Dean? are you awake."

Dean opened one eye, "Where's the fire Cas."

Castiel glared in the dark, "No fire...but I'm scared, it's storming pretty bad. Can I stay here?"

Dean groaned, saying "Sure." before realizing he was completely nude under the white sheets."Shit wait a second."

The boy shifted on each foot as if he had to pee. "Why."

"I'm naked!" He hissed up at him, "I wasn't expecting anyone to come in here this late and plus I was asleep!" he then realized there was no way to get to any clothing without leaving the bed and revealing himself to the teenager. Dean sighed in annoyance before dragging himself off the bed and wrapping his lower half with the thin sheet. "Take the bed, I'll sleep-"

"Dean please stay in the bed-" A loud clap of thunder crashed nearby, making the boy jump into bed like lightning.

The man got back in bed, sheet still wrapped around his lower half. He settled on his side, facing Castiel in the dark. The lightning outside would light up both of their faces every now and then.

"Sleep." Dean ordered.

"What is that?" The boy felt something against his thigh.

"Wood." Dean rasped. "Please don't make this awkward." Lightning flashed outside, lighting the room up enough so he could see Castiel biting his bottom lip. Dean groaned, "You're going to get me in trouble aren't you..."

Castiel let go of his lip, "No?"

"Convincing. I don't think your parent's would approve of you fooling around with the help." he joked even though it didn't sound like one.

"Dean, can I see it?" The teenager was curious.

The young man almost died, "What do you mean can you see it? Um...I think not?"

Castiel pouted at him, "But why..."

Dean's cock hardened a bit more at his tone. "Why do you wanna see it?" 

Castiel licked his lips, "I'm 19 and never seen one up close? besides my own." he said honestly.

The man tried to resist. "Well I'm 26 and your parent's would kill me if I showed you." he hoped that would end this conversation. If only he would be that lucky.

"Okay, sorry." Castiel yawned and turned away from him bed, leaving the man now horny.

An hour passed and Dean was still awake, cock still hard under the sheets. He wasn't gonna say anything but the teenager next to him sighed so he knew he was still awake.

"Cas?" He whispered, "Do you still wanna see it?" 

No answer.

"Psst...Cas." He tried again and he rolled over now facing him, "Good you're awake, you wanna see it?"

Castiel nodded.

Dean lifted his hips a little to pull the sheets from under him, still covering his front. "You promise you won't tell?" he looked him in the eye.

The boy drew a cross over his heart with his finger. "Promise."

"I don't know why I'm doing this." He pulled the sheet off, cock popped out from underneath the sheet to rest against his skin. It stole a gasp from the boy. "Well now don't be shy...tell me what you think." Dean was nervous, but it didn't take from his over confident persona.

Castiel swallowed dryly, "It's really big and thick."

Dean smiled, "Yeah." and winked. "Shall I put this monster away now hmm."

He shook his head. "Do you want to see mine?" the boy asked quietly and unsure of himself.

Dean didn't say yes or no, just smiled. Leaving it up completely to him if he wanted to show or not. Castiel, with trembling fingers reached inside his black briefs to pull out his dick. "This is mine."

Dean looked down, he admired that Cas had a pretty cut dick. It wasn't as big as his but that didn't matter he still was excited by it. "Hmm." he hummed.

Castiel felt butterflies in his stomach and suddenly wanted a kiss. It would be his first kiss since he was 14. He rolled over closer to the man next to him, slowly leaning in.

Dean only looked at him and it didn't hit until Cas was an inch from his face with his eyes closed. "Cas no." He held the boys shoulders to keep him for getting any closer.

Castiel's eyes watered in seconds. "I just wanted-"

"We can't. You shouldn't even be here." He informed. Castiel backed off, nodding and then ran out of the bedroom. The man sighed, hands on his face.

He didn't want to screw up this job With him having no other work to rely on at the moment, this was really bad. What would he do if this fell through for him? He had a little brother to provide for.

 

Castiel awoke a little before 10 in the morning, to rain still pouring outside. He lazily got out of bed and suddenly what happened with Dean came rushing back and he felt as if he could cry. Why was he being so sentimental over someone he didn't know? Someone who was just around fixing up the house? Where could this even lead?

He didn't know any of the answers, he just knew he liked Dean and the feelings weren't mutual it seemed. It made him sad.

~

"Castiel get back here!" his mother shouted from the front door.

"Leave me alone!" He ran off into the apple orchard, upset over his mother telling him that this stay could be final. He didn't want to stay here. California was a better place for him. There was more people like him there.

The teenager sat down near a tree and leaned against it, looking up at the colorful sunset sky with watery eyes.

"Cas?" He heard after a few minutes."Your mom sent me to make sure you were-"

"Go away." He turned away to hide his face.

"I'm not leaving you here." Dean said surely. "I'll sit with you."

"I don't want to live here, I want to go back to California where we used to live before we came here. No one likes the rich kid here."

The man smiled, sitting down next to Castiel and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I was the poor kid, no one ever liked me either."

Castiel wiped a tear from his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I might have been poor. Still am but I'm gonna be okay Cas."

"You don't like me either Dean."

The man's eyes went wide for a second,"Where'd ya get that from?" nudged his chin lightly with his fist. "Come on, I like you."

Castiel stood up to leave,"You think I'm just some snot nosed kid...You didn't want to kiss me."

"Cas...I did-but I work for your parent's." Dean stood as well, dusting off his clothes.

Dean felt bad, those sky blue eyes looked up to him and they were filled with tears that weren't falling. "Please don't cry...I'm not good with-"

"Forget it!" The teenager pushed him until Dean backed up against an apple tree, watching him run off. 

"Cas!"

~

A few days later, after Castiel was still avoiding him like he had chicken box Dean decided to make peace. He knocked on his door, a cup of tea balancing on his palm. No answer. He opened the door a little to peek inside, there he was. In bed, laying on his side with his laptop open beside him. "What." Was all he said without bothering to see who just came in his room.

"You like tea right?" Dean closed the door behind him, looking around his room for the first time. The walls were a faded grey color and the curtains at the window were a crisp white.

"You're not allowed on this part of the house." 

"Wow. Tell me what you really think." He placed the vintage tea cup on the dark wooden nightstand. "I'll leave, I just wanted to bring you this."

Castiel saw the tea cup and couldn't help but smile when he was supposed to be mad. He forgot why he was.

"Dean will you stay." he asked, "No kissing I promise."

He chuckled and sat down on the edge of his bed, "I was kinda hoping-" the boy had straddled his lap in an instant at those words and was going for his lips, but missed. kissing his stubbled cheek instead. "Come here." He lay back in the bed, pulling the boy to him as he got comfortable. 

With Castiel now on top of his laying body, he kissed his bottom lip gently. Then tugged on it with his teeth. He whimpered helplessly.

"I like that." Cas whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Until Dean ruined it. "Ughn sorry.' He hissed, "Didn't mean to get hard. "

Castiel froze in their mid makeout session, "Nervous alert..." 

Dean sighed, "It just happens...I should go take care of this, elsewhere." he kissed his nose and brushed away the hair sticking to his forehead.

The boy held onto his shirt, unwilling to let him go.

"Casss..." Dean hissed, a cold hand trying to sneak it's way into his jeans, fumbling with his belt. "Stop."

"But I don't wannaa." He whined, pulling at the belt until it came undone.

"I'm warning you." He rasped and before he knew it his hard dick popped out. "Hmmph."

"Quiet Dean." Castiel beamed at him, skinny long fingers trailed alongside his shaft. Sending shivers throughout his body.

"I don't-"

The teenager had plans of his own, he kissed at Dean's neck, sucking the skin over his adams apple,"Fuuuu-ughhck."

Fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing out a bead of pre-cum. "Are you gonna keep quiet?" Dean nodded in compliance.

~

_One month later..._

Dean made love to Castiel for the first time at the orchard on an old blanket Dean used to keep in his car. It smelled like coffee and cigarettes even though he didn't smoke. After that first time, Dean couldn't stop thinking about the teenager. He had a smile on his face every single time he saw him and every single time he laughed at his stupid jokes that weren't really funny to begin with. 

As they grew closer Dean began to leave a hot cup of tea on the nightstand for Castiel when he came in late at night, it helped the boy sleep better. They hugged each other and kissed every single night in Dean's bed, but only after his parent's had gone to bed. They always waited until at least two in the morning to meet up either at the orchard, in the barn or in his room.

Castiel was Dean's first real love, yet he never had said _I love you._ It was obvious though. Dean was Castiel's first in many other ways. In many other actions of love.

They had spent everyday of winter and early spring together, taking long evening walks under starry nights and under moonlight along the apple orchard. In their time together they laughed, yelled, fought,rough housed, screamed at each other for no reason and even cried together. They annoyed each other yet they couldn't stay away from one another for very long.

In these months the only time apart they spent was when Dean had to go away for a day or two to spend some needed time with his little brother Sammy. His younger brother Sammy had Autism, he had to visit. His father wasn't in the picture anymore. Castiel loved to hearing stories about Sammy and wished that Dean's brother was around so he could meet him. With how much Dean talked about Sammy it felt as if he knew him personally.

~

They had been so happy until one late afternoon in April that Dean was standing at the orchard, starring into the sky and Castiel had spotted him and ran up. "Dean. Hey."

Dean wiped a tear from his eye. "Cas. We have to talk."

The teenagers heart began to thump fast against his chest. " What is it? "

"I just got word from your mom that you will be leaving, your father's got important business in Europe-"

Castiel could feel his heart breaking. He instantly ran towards the house as fast as he could, he didn't want to ever leave Kansas. It felt like home now...Dean felt like his home.

Dean didn't chase him right away. He stood there until it was late in the evening and he had gotten cold.

 

"Cas?" He knocked on his bedroom door, "Talk to me."

"Dean I don't want to leave...I-I need you." Castiel sat up and pulled the man into his bed. Dean fell over him, looking into his blue eyes.

The man had to be selfless, Castiel was still so young...He had the chance to go to any college without money ever being an issue, he was smart as one could be. Castiel could be a doctor, lawyer or anything he wanted. All he had to do was pick a path and follow it, whether he was at the end of that road waiting for him or not.

His throat felt dry and tight, painful. "What kind of life can we have?" he blurted without thinking.

Castiel sucked in a breath like he had just been punched in the gut. "Any life, because I care about you Dean." 

Dean blinked away tears,"You have money...I don't. I don't want you keeping me when I'm the one who should keep you but I don't have anything at all-"

"Get out. I Can't believe you would try to end us because of money. Money doesn't matter! I need you. Poor or not! "

Dean got up, "It never matters when you actually have money. It matters to those who don't have it. I wish you the best life, Cas. " Dean smiled sadly before kissing the boys forehead, his heart breaking inside his ribcage.

Castiel broke down in tears. Hands trembling. He asked "This is it then..." but it didn't sound like a question since he already knew the answer.

Dean swallowed painfully, "You're leaving, I can't go with you...this is it. " with that he closed the door.

The boy took a mental picture of his face before he left his room, the clothes he was wearing and all of his freckles to remember him by.

~

_One week later..._

They hadn't spoke for days until Castiel was already leaving, Dean showed up, walking along the dirt road to the house.

"Stop the car!" Castiel shouted at his parent's as soon as he saw him, and jumped out, running back to the house to catch up with Dean. The dirt road somehow made it hard to run.

Dean started to run too, he was crying but had a smile on his face. When they stood face to face the boy buried his face into the leather of his jacket, inhaling as much of his scent as he could to survive on.

"Cas." Dean broke the sound of their panting and shaky breaths after a minute,"I'm sorry about before. I couldn't let you go like that."

The boy nodded.

"I wanted you to know that I loved you-that I love you, I'll always remember you Cas...I'm going to miss you so bad. I wish things were different-"

Castiel broke again, falling to his knees and hugged the man's legs over his denim jeans. Loving his bowlegs and mentally kicking himself for not noticing that small detail before.

Dean broke in tears too, shoulders heaving up and down but he had to remain somewhat in control for Castiel. "Cas-buddy...You're gonna have an amazing life I know it...You're gonna find someone nice and hopefully marry them and have some real cute kids-"

"Dean I just want-"

"Shh let me finish." He bent down to help the boy up, "Promise me you won't forget me, and know that I'll always love you. "

Castiel nodded, meeting green eyes. "I promise...and I loved you too just so you know, you were my first for everything and there's no way I can forget that for a day. I-I'm going to miss our talks Dean."

"I'm glad you came here Cas, If you hadn't I wouldn't have gotten the chance to love you. Even if it was for a little while. "

Castiel smiled, earth shattering tears in his eyes. "What about you?" he entwined his fingers with Dean's. His fingers were warm and rough from years of working outdoors.

The older man chuckled, "I'll be fine, I got Sammy." sucking in a shaky unsure breath now. 

Castiel nodded again, letting go of the man's hand. "My parent's are waiting. " Dean looked behind him at the car, he continued talking.

"You were the best thing that's ever happened to me Cas." He pointed a finger at the boy's face, free hand gripping his shoulder tightly. "Don't ever change." He wishes he didn't have to grow old without this annoyingly cute and stubborn boy who would sure turn into an amazing man someday. The boy smiled, only because he loved him. This just wasn't in the cards for them, they couldn't be together and he had accept it. "You're gonna make someone real happy...You're worth so much, don't ever think less of yourself okay buddy...I just wish I could have been the man for you. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you." 

The teenager couldn't manage any words so he simply said "Please take care of Sammy, I wish I could have met him...and tell him about me, he will be glad to know you were happy for a little while." 

"I'll tell him-he would have liked you. Here." Dean took off his leather jacket, handing it to the one he loved. "This is my dad's, Don't lose it."

Castiel felt his throat tighten again. He took off his powder blue cardigan and exchanged it for the leather jacket. "Alright Dean...Thank you for everything, I'll remember you and I won't ever change. " he looked down at the black worn leather, it smelled exactly like Dean and he loved it instantly.

The car honked.

"I have to go..." Cas' nose scrunched up, eyes glassy with overflowing tears that wanted to fall. He didn't want to go.

Dean trembled, "Hey-hey Cas. Go...I love you, Don't forget." he gave him one final kiss, putting his all into it because it was the last, and pushed him gently in the direction of the car.

Castiel walked back to his parent's, glancing back every couple of steps. He hugged Dean's jacket to his chest and slipped into the back seat, looking back one last time.

The man waved at him then blew him a kiss. Castiel waved back and did the same.

After a few seconds the boy looked back again to see him already walking along the dirt road in the other direction. Every fiber of his being told him to jump out and run towards him and stay, consequences be damned.

This man was the most amazing thing that had happened to Castiel, suddenly he had so many things to say to him but it was already too late for that.

 _I wish I had more time...I wish I told him everything I needed to say...I wish I put up more of a fight to stay..._ those were the thoughts that plagued his mind the whole drive to the airport while hugging the old leather jacket. 

Castiel wondered what would become of Dean. _Would Dean forget him? Would Dean move on at some point down the road?_ A lifetime without Dean seemed like hell on earth. How could he possibly live the rest of his life without gazing into those green stars for eyes, without kissing those freckled pink lips again...How could he live without ever being in the arms of the one he loved again? 

He will always miss him and never stop loving the man with the red flannel shirt. His eyes were the only pair of eyes that could give him that annoyed stare yet have such tenderness behind them all at once. The boy admired Dean for all that he did for his little brother as well, giving his life away to caring for him. 

Maybe Castiel would look Dean up one day when he was older, and stay for good this time. He knew where to find him, besides his heart would _always_ have a special place at the orchard... _with Dean._

~

It had been one year since he left Kansas, and Dean. Castiel was now 20 and attending college back in California after he returned from Europe. He also had his own place. 

Though it had been one year he still had Dean's leather jacket hanging in his closet. He would wear it from time to time when he felt cold or lonely, or just wanted to go back and remember him. The inner lining of the jacket smelled of cheap cologne, cigarette smoke and car exhaust for some reason. Maybe black coffee too. So many years of wear on a simple article of clothing that meant so much to Dean, now it meant just as much to him.

He was spending a simple quiet evening at home by himself, doing schoolwork. He had met many people this past year at college, no one did it for him. He tried to date but it never felt easy and pure as it had with Dean. Castiel spent many nights dreaming of him...Wishing they would be together. Some days he felt as if he couldn't make it out of bed when thoughts of Dean having moved on plagued him. 

There was a shy knock at the door, Castiel sighed and got up from his desk to answer when there he was, Dean Winchester and a young teenager standing next to him with brown hair.

"D-Dean?" Castiel stood there, in shock. He instantly felt like crying, he thought he must have fallen asleep and be dreaming this out of the blue reunion. 

"Hey Cas...I hope you don't mind me showing up, I-I want you to meet Sammy. " He wrapped an arm around the younger man,"This is my brother, Sammy wanted us to be happy...he kept begging me to track you down. Little fucker that he is. I had your parent's contact information from a year ago, I called them and they told me you lived here. They...knew about us and I don't think they care-"

Cas' throat hurt like hell suddenly and he grabbed Dean's brother into a deep embrace. "I knew I would like you Sam." he whispered privately in his ear. "Thank you. You just gave me the world." he pulled away with a hidden wink only meant for the younger Winchester. Sam Smiled.

Dean hugged Castiel with such a fierce grip, not caring if he looked weak in front of his little brother. "I missed you. " then it dawned on him, he didn't know if Cas was single. He pulled away, "Did you-" rubbing at the back of his neck. "Move on?"

Dean begged heaven in this moment that he hadn't.

Castiel smiled, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. "I could never...Not from Dean Winchester. Never. "

Dean chuckled in relief, "Thank god, it means I get to do this. " he cupped the young man's face, pressing their lips together. Hard.

Sam smiled, poking his older brother. "Can we go inside his house...What if a neighbor-"

Dean held up a finger to Sam to wait a second. Sam understood Dean needed this so he was patient and waited.

After they finished kissing they walked inside and Castiel sat on the couch. Trying to breathe. "I never thought I would see you again...You said we couldn't be together."

Dean sat between Sam and Castiel on the couch, facing the love of his life. "I know I did...I wasn't going to find you, I wanted to let you live your life and I dunno-" he rubbed at his eyes. "Thought maybe you ended up hating me since you didn't come back to find me either."

Castiel nodded, "What changed?"

"Well...I told Sammy here-" he patted Sam's thigh," All about you and he was sad for me. He hadn't seen me happy since you left. Cas if I was more of a man I would have found a way to have you stay, or go with you. I let money separate us and I didn't feel worthy of you at the time. Sam said I had to be selfish and chase what I wanted for once instead of always worrying about his needs, that I had to take care of my own. "

"Dean-"

Dean cut in, "No let me finish. After my dad left us, I had to take care of Sammy...I was only 21 when my dad left me to care for him, I had no money. I had nothing. I had to do anything I could to put food on the table. That was...when we even had a place with a table. "

A stray tear escaped Castiel's eye.

"Cas." Dean hugged him, kissing his temple. "Be with me now, I just got a job here in California to work for a construction company. I have nothing else in Kansas, my heart is anywhere where you are."

"Dean that makes me so happy, you don't even know...There's nothing more than I'd like than for you and Sam to stay here."

"Thanks Cas...You and Sammy are my family. That's how I want it, I need the both of you to be happy. "

Castiel stood, pulling Dean with him. Sam stood as well, "There's plenty of room in my house and in my heart for the both of you. " he patted Sam on the shoulder.

He would always be grateful for Sam not letting Dean let go and allowing Dean to have more than just his little brother in his life. Dean was allowed to be happy and have someone for himself.

~

After hauling Dean's and Sam's luggage inside, they all sat down at Castiel's kitchen table that night to share a meal of Dean's favorite greasy foods and plenty of warm apple pie. 

The kitchen was filled with Castiel's and Sam's laughter and Dean was finally happy. He felt at home, with his _family_ that now included a young handsome man with blue eyes and black hair.

_The end._


End file.
